The Deadman's Daughter
by Rey-Mysterio-619-Girl
Summary: Jane Calloway is the Undertaker's daughter. She is there for one reason and one reason only. To be with her father.
1. Dead Man's Daughter

The Deadman's Daughter

Rey-Mysterio-619-Girl

ME: Hola everyone! This story is for the Undertaker. One of my favorite wrestlers. I don't own anyone, but Jane Calloway Undertakers 24-year-old daughter. I don't own the WWE. So I hope you enjoy this story.

--------------

CHAPTER 1

DEAD MAN'S DAUGHTER

24-year-old Jane Calloway had arrived at the arena. She got out of her black mustang convertable and grabbed her black bag. She took a deep breath and entered the arena. She began to hunt for Theodore Long's office. She found it and knocked on the door hoping someone would answer the door.

38-year-old Latino Heat, Eddie Guerrero answered the door. "Hey Teddy a hot Mamacita is here."

Theodore Long came up behind Eddie and saw Jane Calloway standing there. "Oh hello Playa. You must be the new Diva. Eddie do you mind leaving for a few minutes?"

Eddie nodded his head and went to go find his "brother" Chavo.

Theodore smiled at Jane and allowed her into the room. "Have a seat Playa."

Jane sat down in the leather seat. She looked a lot like the Undertaker when she looked at him.

"Now Miss Calloway."

"Yes, Mr. Long."

"You are here because..."

"Vince McMahon hired me." she said in a mono-toned voice.

"Ok and your name that you are going to use tonight on your debute."

"Lady Taker, but I wish for no one to know who I am. I am going to be known as an American Badass Bitch."

"OK playa. Welcome to Smackdown and which match would you like to come into?"

"What matches are on tonight?"

"Undertaker verses Randy Orton."

"Sounds good to me." she said as a smirk came to her face.

---------------

Undertaker was getting ready for his match when he heard Eddie Guerrero talking about some one coming into the business that was going to be as bad as 'him'. Undertaker opened the door and saw Latino Heat talking to Chavo. "What are you talking about someone being as bad as me?"

Eddie turned around and saw him. "Taker. There is a new girl on the block and she looks a lot like you."

"You are crazy Guerrero."

---------------

"Man tonight is going to be one hell of a night. The Main Event coming up next Randy Orton verses The Undertaker. This is going to be a hell of a match." said Tazz.

(Randy's Theme)

"MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING FROM SAINT LOUIS MISSOURI WEIGHING IN AT 245 POUNDS RANDY ORTON!"

Randy came out and got into the ring and waited for Undertaker to come out.

The lights went out.

(Undertaker's Theme)

"MAKING HIS WAY TO THE RING FROM DEATH VALLEY WEIGHING IN AT 328 POUNDS THE UNDERTAKER!"

He came out slowly and he did his normal thing.

--------------

Half way through the match the lights went out and Undertaker's Theme song began to play.

A person came down the ramp. The person got into the ring. The lights came back on and the Undertaker couldn't believe his eyes.

The Undertaker got a mic and looked at the person that was standing in the ring. "What are you doing here."

The person removed the trench coat and hat.

Tazz looked in shock. "A woman wearing the exact same thing the Undertaker wears."

Jane got a mic. "What am I doing here?"

Undertaker nodded his head.

"Let me ask you something Deadman."

"What's that?"

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because I love working here."

"Well, Deadman... You have a daughter and that is me."

"..."

"Did I hit a spot that the big bad old Undertaker can't handle his own daughter. I am Lady Taker now and you know it."

--------------

After the show Undertaker threw his hat at the wall angered at his 24-year-old daughter. Someone knocked on the door and he opened the door. There stood his bad assed daughter.

"Dad..."

"Don't talk." he said pulling her into his dressing room. He slammed the door. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Dad. Vince McMahon hired me. You are going to have to put up with me from now on."

"You just be careful. Beware of Randy Orton."

"I know dad. Randy Orton wouldn't stand a chance against me. I would probably hurt him or something like that."

------------

ME: Well That's the end of this Chapter. At the end of each chapter i will choose which character i want at the end of the chapter.

UNDERTAKER

Height: 6' 10"

Weight: 328

Finishing Moves: Chokeslam; Tombstone; Last Ride

Highlights in career: WWE Champion, World Tag Team Champion, WCW Tag Team Champion, Hardcore Champion

Current Fued: Randy Orton and Kurt Angle.


	2. Don't Make Me Mad

ME: Thanks for the Reviews everyone. Here is the second chapter for The Deadman's Daughter. Now what happens in this chapter may shock you. Yes there will be some more fueding in this story than a little. Once again I only own Jane Calloway and the newest character Julie Orton.

--------------

CHAPTER 2

DON'T MAKE ME MAD

One week later on Smackdown Jane was walking down the hall way. She was dressed in a black tank top and had a pair of black bell bottom pants. She tucked her black hair behind her ear. She accidentally ran into someone almost falling to the ground. "Watch where you are going!" she yelled.

"No you watch where you are going you bad ass." said a male voice.

"Are you ok bro?" asked a female voice.

Jane looked over and saw Randy with a woman. Jane glared at Randy. "Ortan you can't beat my father."

"Oh really we will find out soon enough at Armageddon." said Randy.

"Oh yeah in Hell in A Cell." she said evilly.

Randy pulled the woman with him on down the hallway.

Jane chuckled and headed down the hall way to her father's dressing room. She knocked on the door.

Undertaker opened the door and pulled her into the room.

Jane saw her Uncle Kane. "Hello Uncle Kane."

"Jane what the hell are you doing here?"

"I am here to stay. I am on Smackdown to be with Dad."

"To be with Taker. Hell you could have been on Raw."

"Uncle Kane I really didn't want to be known to Raw just yet. I wanted people to know that I was Taker's daughter or fallower or something like that."

Kane shook his head. "Just be careful. I don't want you near Orton."

"Hell Orton knocked me down in the hallway when I was on my way here and then I said something about Hell in a Cell."

"Hell in a Cell. Randy Orton shall Rest IN Peace." said Undertaker in a scary voice.

Jane smirked. "Dad do you think I could help you pull some mind tricks on him?"

"How about on Melina."

"Who's Melina?"

"You don't know who Melina is?" said Kane.

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

Kane chuckled. "Melina is a cheating bitch."

"Cheating Bitch. Wait a minute is she the one that sounds like a pig?"

"Yeah."

Jane chuckled. "Then I know which person that is." She looked at her watch. "Dad I should go now."

Taker smiled and hugged his daughter. "You beware of MNM and The Ortons."

"I will don't worry about it." Jane said taking off.

Kane looked at Taker. "Are you sure about her being careful about that?"

Taker shrugged his shoulders. "I can only trust her in a way that I always have. She shouldn't be doing any thing wrong."

----------------

Jane headed down the hall way and accidentally ran into Mercury of MNM. She fell onto the floor.

"Hey I am sorry." said Mercury helping her up. "Hey do I know you?"

"..."

"Wait a minute aren't you Undertaker's daughter?"

Jane looked at him and nodded her head.

"I am Mercury."

"..."

"Do you talk?"

"I am sorry, but I should go." she said walking away from him.

Mercury watched Jane leave. 'What the hell was that all about. Maybe she likes me and won't say it to me...'

-------------

Jane let out a sigh. 'Why do I have to run into people that my father hate? Oh well. I should do something about this.' She saw Randy who was freaking out about things. She knew right away it was the work of her father. She chuckled and decided to go and scare him some more. She tapped him on the back and he jumped a few feet off of the ground. She laughed and walked away.

Randy glared at Jane who was now walking away. He looked at the woman that was standing beside him.

"Randy that bitch will pay."

"Really Julie. Do you think you could make her pay for what she did to me?"

"Oh yeah."

--------------

ME: Okie. chapter three should be up soon.

CHARACTER OF THE CHAPTER

Randy Orton

Height: 6' 4"

Weight: 245

From: Saint Louis

Finishing Move: RKO

Career Highlights: World Heavy Weight Championship; Intercontinental Championship


	3. Told you so

Me: Welcome to chapter 3 finally. Yay!

Chavo: You are crazy.

Me: OH I am am I? Chavo maybe I should make a story with you and one of my crazy characters.

Chavo: You wouldn't.

Rey: Knowing her she would.

Me: Anywho here's chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

------------

CHAPTER 3

TOLD YOU SO

Jane headed down the hallway two days before Armageddon. She smirked as she past Randy Orton.

Randy glared at her knowing that something was going to be up.

-----------

Undertaker met up with Jane outside of his dressing room. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would help you out."

"You did. Did you really think i would have allowed you to do my job of being the deadman."

"I am the deadwoman dad. You taught me that."

"I don't know where you got that. I never taught you that."

Jane chuckled. "As the saying is always said like father like daughter. Hello. Mom never did approve of me being with you on this show, but she is allowing me now."

Undertaker didn't say anything to her. He went into his room.

A smirk appeared on Jane's face as she ran down the hall way. She stopped quickly at Theodore Long's office and snuck in. She picked up a few items she needed and snuck back out. She disappeared down the hallway.

------------

Randy had came out with his father and his sister. He was some what worried about what was going to happen in a couple of days. He took a deep breath and got into the ring. "Undertaker. You are making me go insain."

The lights went out.

"Undertaker this is going to ruin my match with you on Sunday night."

"Randy Orton." said an erie female voice. "You are in the fast lane to hell. A fast lane to meet THE DEADMAN IN HELL IN A CELL!"

Randy began to look around for her, but nothing happened.

"Aw... Poor Randy... Can't find out where I am... YOU CAN'T SEE ME, BUT I CAN SEE YOU!"

Randy got out of the ring and tried to get out one way, but the druids came out slowly carrying a casket.

"You know Randy. The Deadman doesn't hide for long when it is dark out."

Randy backed away and got back into the ring quickly.

"You seem scared Randy. Are you afraid of something that you can't kill?"

Randy fell over his sister.

Jane came out from behind Tazz and Michael Cole. She got into the ring and the lights came back on. "Turn around Randy and face the dead woman."

Randy turned around and fell down to the mat in shock. There she stood dressed in all black and her green eyes rolling into the back of her head. Randy couldn't stand up because he was now alone in the ring.

"I suggest one thing Randy. Run for your life now because you are in the fast lane to Hell In a CELL!"

---------------

Jane headed down the hallway and saw an angered Undertaker.

"That was my job."

"The deadman afraid of some compotion from his 24-year-old daughter. Dad let me tell you one thing. I am the daughter of the Undertaker and I will never replace you."

-----------

Me: I need help coming up with a pairing. Should it be Randy Orton/Jane or either Nitro or mercury with Jane?


End file.
